1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stage apparatus and a control method for the stage apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in performing arts including a concert and a play held in a stadium and a stage, renditions are performed in variety of styles. For example, there are performed such a rendition that an audience can see performers playing, singing, acting, etc. even in a place away from the stage by projecting the performers in close up in a display part such as a screen and a display provided on the stage, and such a rendition that variety of video and images are displayed in the display part.
In conventional performing arts, it is difficult to move the display part such as the screen and the display during performance. Specifically, for example, a direction in which the display part can be moved is limited to a specific direction (for example, direction along an edge of the stage). Therefore, a limitation is imposed on stage presentation in which the display part is utilized, and thus it is difficult to perform an unexpected rendition for the audience. In this context, if a degree of freedom in terms of movement of the display part can be increased, it is possible to diversify stage presentation, and to realize the unexpected rendition for the audience.